


О пользе финиковых пирогов в устройстве личной жизни

by fandom_marvel_2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_marvel_2018/pseuds/fandom_marvel_2018
Summary: Однажды в квартиру к Паркерам заглядывает неожиданный гость. С этого начинается долгая и крепкая дружба, а потом...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: начиная от событий до Гражданки и заканчивая глубоким постканоном. Всем персонажам в сценах сексуального характера есть восемнадцать. События ВБ игнорируются.

Последние ступеньки лестницы после бессонной ночи всегда давались Мэй особенно тяжело. Посменная работа и хороша, и плоха этим одновременно: у тебя много выходных, но периодически ты в прямом смысле живёшь на работе.

Едва попав ключом в замок, Мэй открыла дверь, вошла и обессиленно прислонилась спиной к стене, прикрыв глаза.

Безумно хотелось спать.

Вдруг её внимание привлёк шум на кухне.

— Питер, дорогой, ты дома?

Мэй, поморщившись, сняла натёршие за сутки туфли и прошла в гостиную. На улице уже начинало темнеть, но Питер, судя по полусобранному рюкзаку и сэндвичам, явно куда-то уходил.

— Мэй? — Питер испуганно вытаращил глаза, прижав к груди приготовленный сэндвич, — ты уже дома?

Мэй вздохнула. Питер взрослел, у него появлялись секреты — она помнила себя в его возрасте и не возражала. Но в последнее время Питер стал каким-то чересчур уж рассеянным и скрытным.

— Добрый вечер для начала, Питер. Зачем рюкзак?

Питер сглотнул и скосил взгляд — верный признак придумывания отговорки.

— Эм… К Нэду? Ночевать. Он купил новый набор Лего...

Мэй улыбнулась — Питер был общительным мальчиком и частенько пропадал у друзей даже тогда, когда она была не на смене. Однако врал он отвратительно.

— Дорогой, я же вижу, что ты собираешься меня обмануть. Куда ты собрался на самом деле?

Питер поёжился.

— Мэй, я… Я… — он, как всегда, когда сильно волновался, начал заламывать пальцы, бегая взглядом по всему, кроме самой Мэй, — в общем, я хожу в тренажёрный зал.

Стоп.

Что?

Мэй ошарашенно уставилась на Питера.

— Дорогой, я никогда раньше не замечала у тебя склонностей к… Хм… Культуризму. Но зачем?

Питер покраснел, умоляюще выгнул брови.

— Я хочу… Н-нравиться девочкам. Они любят, когда у мальчиков есть пресс.

Мэй мысленно подсчитала, с каких пор Питер начал пропадать по вечерам. По всему выходило, что где-то пять месяцев.

— И как успехи, дорогой?

Питер загадочно улыбнулся и молча задрал толстовку.

Мэй уставилась на идеальный, как у голливудских красавчиков, пресс.

— Я очень старался, — смущённо заметил Питер, увидев её замешательство, — получается вроде неплохо?

Неплохо? Мэй приоткрыла рот от недоумения. Неплохо? Да Питер выглядел потрясающе! Мэй знала его всегда как малыша-ботаника с трогательными очками. И совсем недавно Питер начал меняться: бросил носить очки, избавился от прыщей и как-то возмужал. Но, ради всего святого, какой же пресс!

Однако родительский долг требовал от неё объяснить Питеру вовсе не то, как он хорош. Роль тёти обязывала Мэй давать ему нравственные уроки (как будто сама она была такой уж высоконравственной).

— Дорогой, это, конечно, великолепно, когда ты выглядишь… — Как чёртов Аполлон. — Красиво. Но ты же знаешь, в человеке важна не только и не столько внешность...

— Знаю, — вздохнул Питер и посмотрел на неё взглядом провинившегося щенка, — но мне хочется.

Мэй улыбнулась и раскинула руки в стороны. Питер тут же подошёл, уткнулся лбом в её плечо, положил руки на талию. Она обняла его, запустила пальцы в пушистые волосы.

В семействе Паркеров обнимашки были основным способом снятия стресса.

— Я люблю тебя, Питер, — Мэй ласково гладила его по голове, — таким, какой ты есть. Просто обещай, что будешь всегда это помнить, хорошо?

Питер согласно угукнул, прижавшись щекой к её груди.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Мэй.

В последнее время Питера начали смущать долгие объятия, и Мэй прекрасно знала причину. Потому, подержав Питера с минутку, она отпустила его, потрепав напоследок по волосам.

— Ладно, беги в свой тренажёрный зал, красавчик.

Питер заулыбался, быстро завернул сэндвич в бумагу, подхватил рюкзак и выбежал из квартиры.

Мэй вздохнула, мечтательно улыбаясь ему вслед.

***

План её состоял в том, чтобы приготовить еды на пару дней, собрать себе одежду на следующую смену и завалиться спать до утра. Но неожиданно этот привычный уже распорядок был нарушен звонком в дверь.

Питер ушёл. Гостей Мэй не ждала.

Кто бы это мог быть?

Она с любопытством подкралась к двери на цыпочках, чтобы не показывать, что кто-то есть дома — это могли быть торговцы какими-нибудь пылесосами. Мэй заглянула в глазок и не сдержала улыбки: за дверью стояла девочка, на вид ровесница Питера.

— Подружка? — прошептала Мэй самой себе и убрала цепочку.

Но, не успела она поприветствовать девочку, как та сама заговорила с самым равнодушным выражением лица.

— Здравствуйте. Питер дома?

Мэй никогда не видела столь безэмоционального ребёнка.

— Здравствуй. Нет.

— Отлично, — девочка невозмутимо оттеснила Мэй и зашла в квартиру, потом, остановившись, обернулась: — А где его комната?

— Там, — ошарашенная такой бесцеремонностью Мэй указала ей на дверь в спальню Питера.

Девочка кивнула и уверенно пошагала в нужном направлении.

Мэй прикрыла дверь. Подошла к холодильнику. Открыла.

Финиковый пирог обнаружился там же, где она его и оставила. Нетронутым.

— Эх, Питер, — вздохнула Мэй разочарованно.

Её всегда расстраивала исключительная нелюбовь Питера к её выпечке. Не то, чтобы Мэй считала, что она прекрасно готовит, но финиковый пирог у неё получался замечательно. Любимый пирог Бена…

Неожиданная мысль посетила её.

— Как тебя зовут? — выкрикнула Мэй, закрывая холодильник.

— ЭмДжей, — буркнула девочка, выходя из комнаты Питера.

В руках она держала несколько университетских учебников по химии, купленных Питером «для саморазвития».

— Не бывает имени ЭмДжей, — усмехнулась Мэй, — но ответ принимается. А я Мэй.

ЭмДжей открыла было рот поспорить с её точкой зрения, однако, услышав окончание предложения, сказала:

— Очень приятно.

Мэй приветливо улыбнулась ей.

— Ты любишь пироги?

ЭмДжей состроила скептическую мордашку.

— Если с мясом — я пас.

Она распахнула куртку, и Мэй увидела на её футболке красочные буквы слогана: «Будь вегетарианцем, спаси природу».

— Ну и отлично, — Мэй открыла холодильник, — пирог с финиками.

ЭмДжей сощурилась:

— А кофе есть?

Кофе, разумеется, был — для Мэй жизнь без кофе не существовала. Однако Питеру она пить его не позволяла — тот и так фонтанировал энергией.

ЭмДжей не выглядела гиперактивным ребёнком, так что моральной дилеммы для Мэй не существовало.

— Конечно, — Мэй заговорщицки ей подмигнула, — какой же я взрослый, если у меня дома нет кофе?

— Явно какой-то неправильный, — ЭмДжей, выглядя расслабленной и довольной, села на стул и откинулась на спинку.

Мэй достала из холодильника пирог и поставила его на стол. Пока она готовила кофе, ЭмДжей достала торчавшую из пирога вилку, наколола ею кусочек и положила в рот.

Мэй, стараясь не показывать волнения, спросила:

— Как тебе?

ЭмДжей зажмурилась от удовольствия.

— Вкуснятина. Сколько можно съесть?

— Хоть весь, — Мэй рассмеялась, — Питер его ненавидит.

— Еретик, — беспечно бросила ЭмДжей, — что он понимает в пирогах.

Кофе закипел, и Мэй сняла его с плиты. Бодрящий аромат заставил её немного проснуться, но, похоже, её состояние было заметно.

— Работаете посменно? — спросила ЭмДжей.

Мэй поставила перед ней чашку с кофе.

— Да. Как ты догадалась?

— Заторможенная реакция, — принялась перечислять ЭмДжей, — немного нечётко выговариваете слова, глаза у вас слипаются. Мешков нет, но, полагаю, вы стараетесь за собой ухаживать. Вы очень красивая.

Мэй привыкла к комплиментам, однако они никогда не звучали настолько будничным тоном.

— Спасибо, — с сомнением поблагодарила она, — ты тоже.

ЭмДжей фыркнула.

— Я совершенно обычная.

Это было, конечно, неправдой: волосы ЭмДжей были довольно неряшливо завязаны в хвост, макияж отсутствовал, но во всём её облике была какая-то своя, дикая красота. Смуглая кожа, вьющиеся волосы, немного надменный взгляд. ЭмДжей обещала стать совершенно обворожительной женщиной.

— Зря ты так, — Мэй улыбнулась, помешивая ложечкой свой кофе, — каждая девушка по-своему красива.

ЭмДжей надула губы.

— Вы феминистка?

Мэй недоуменно нахмурилась:

— При чём тут это?

ЭмДжей неопределённо пожала плечами:

— Все эти пропагандистские речи типа «Будь собой», «Ты прекрасна такая, какая есть» … Я и так это знаю.

Мэй тепло улыбнулась. ЭмДжей была явно сложнее Питера, но её протест просто выражался ярче.

— Вопрос не в том, знаешь ли ты, — сказала она мягко, — вопрос в том, веришь ли.

ЭмДжей снова уткнулась в чашку, но Мэй видела, что она задумалась, поэтому решила перевести тему.

— А вы с Питером друзья? Я не видела тебя раньше.

— У меня нет друзей, — буркнула ЭмДжей, — я принесла ему книгу. Он начал часто забывать учебники в школе. Я их прочитываю и приношу, просто на вас не попадала.

— Оу, — Мэй сочувствующе кивнула, — я понимаю. Но друзья должны быть у каждого. Хотя бы один друг, милая.

ЭмДжей закатила глаза.

— Мне хорошо и так.

Мэй покачала головой:

— Я тоже была подростком. Я знаю, какими порой кажутся другие люди в этом возрасте — будто все чужие и ты один против мира. Хочешь, я расскажу тебе одну историю, а ты решишь, что делать дальше?

ЭмДжей странно на неё посмотрела.

— Вы не такая, как другие взрослые.

Мэй пожала плечами:

— Вырастая, все обычно забывают, что такое быть детьми. Когда я была такой, как ты, я пообещала себе, что не забуду. Не знаю, насколько получается выполнить обещание, но я стараюсь.

На губах ЭмДжей появилась несмелая улыбка.

— Получается неплохо. Давайте сюда вашу историю.

Мэй кивнула на противоположную стену, где висело несколько рамок с фотографиями.

— Видишь вон того смешного парня в очках?

ЭмДжей обернулась, присмотрелась немного, затем повернулась обратно.

— Ну?

— Это мой муж, Бен Паркер, — Мэй тепло улыбнулась, — мы учились с ним в одном классе. Я была первой красавицей школы, и за мной ухаживал капитан баскетбольной команды, Джонни Джером. Все девчонки вздыхали у него за спиной и отчаянно мне завидовали, а я без памяти влюбилась в ботаника Бена. Я знала, что, если расскажу подругам, они засмеют меня — моя жизнь была их мечтой. Это сейчас я понимаю, что надо следовать зову сердца, но тогда мнение окружающих меня заботило гораздо больше. Если бы меня спросили, я бы это отрицала, но это было так.

ЭмДжей внимательно слушала, подперев подбородок руками. Мэй давно не рассказывала эту историю — об их школьном библиотекаре, Лидии Стивенсон, которая в своё время стала решающим человеком в жизни красотки и умницы Мэй Рейлли.

Мэй никогда не гордилась своим прошлым статусом — красота даётся от рождения, а душевные качества, напротив, надо в себе вырабатывать. Джонни ценил в ней прежде всего красоту, а Бен…

«Я обожаю слушать, как ты смеёшься. Ты такая искренняя».

Бен любил её неуклюжесть и эпатажность. Он беззлобно иронизировал над попытками других парней ей понравиться и бесстрашно помогал пресекать самые агрессивные подкаты с лазаньем руками под юбку и прочими «прелестями». Он обожал те же книги и фильмы, что и Мэй, они могли сколько угодно объедаться фисташковым мороженым и сахарной ватой…

— Но окончательно я влюбилась в него, когда он сказал, что жить не может без моего финикового пирога.

Мэй грустно рассмеялась.

ЭмДжей протянула руку и погладила её по предплечью.

— Мне очень жаль. Я знаю, что Питер пару недель не был в школе из-за этого.

Мэй кивнула, чувствуя, как подкатывают к глазам слёзы:

— Извини, что-то я совсем расклеилась…

— Не знаю, понадобится ли мне друг, — сказала ЭмДжей твёрдо, — но спасибо. Я обязательно подумаю.

Мэй улыбнулась ей.

— Хорошо.

Возможно, ей и самой не помешал бы друг. И Мэй видела, что ЭмДжей поняла это.

— Я взяла у Питера пару книжек, так что всё равно буду заходить, — ЭмДжей встала из-за стола, — когда вы будете не на смене?

— Не знаю, — честно призналась Мэй, — но ты можешь мне позвонить.

ЭмДжей улыбнулась — на этот раз в полную силу.

— Отлично. Диктуйте номер.


	2. Chapter 2

Питер перестал так сильно нервничать и уже открыто пропадал в тренажёрном зале в те вечера, когда не ходил к Нэду. Мэй не волновалась — результаты тренировок видны были налицо, так что сомневаться в том, где Питер проводит свободное от учёбы и сборки конструкторов время, не могла.

ЭмДжей, как и обещала, пришла вместе с книгами ровно через неделю, предварительно позвонив и убедившись, что Мэй будет дома.

— А как ты входила раньше? — спросила та, составляя кофе.

ЭмДжей уселась на своё место за столом.

— По статистике, восемьдесят процентов американцев прячут ключи под ковриком, — как бы между прочим заметила ЭмДжей, — и вы не стали исключением. Советую попробовать менее очевидные места.

Мэй с удивлением посмотрела на неё.

— И на что вы ещё способны, мисс Холмс?

ЭмДжей польщённо улыбнулась.

— Надеюсь, на многое. Финиковый пирог?

— Всегда.

Мэй открыла духовку и достала противень, над краями которого румяным ароматным валиком возвышался пирог.

— М-м-м, — ЭмДжей глубоко вдохнула, — ещё горячий.

— Кроме меня, его ешь только ты, — Мэй водрузила противень на подставку, — так что я решила испечь свежий к твоему приходу.

ЭмДжей ничего не сказала, но как-то съехала в кресле, ссутулившись, будто пыталась спрятаться. Мэй поняла, что со вниманием она немного переборщила.

— Рассказываю я или ты?

— Ты, — быстро ответила ЭмДжей.

— Хорошо, — Мэй поправила очки и села за стол, — что ты хочешь знать?

— Ваша работа, — ЭмДжей заинтересованно сощурилась, — в чём она состоит?

Мэй обняла ладонями кружку.

— Я работаю администратором отеля. Моя задача — следить за тем, чтобы у наших посетителей всё было в порядке. Постельное бельё, еда, неубранные номера — я должна предотвращать все возможные неполадки и предугадывать жалобы клиентов. Работа посуточная, кроме меня, есть ещё несколько сменщиков. А кем хочешь работать ты?

— Политиком или учёным, — ЭмДжей пожала плечами, — ещё не определилась.

— Отличный выбор профессий, — Мэй усмехнулась и отхлебнула кофе, — и там, и там мало женщин, для того и другого требуются недюжинные способности. Мир многое потеряет, если твоя мечта не сбудется, ЭмДжей.

ЭмДжей поморщилась:

— Это не мечта. Это — цель. Мечту мечтают, а цели добиваются.

— И твой случай второй, — Мэй понимающе кивнула.

ЭмДжей, старательно не касаясь пирога пальцами, немного неуклюже вырезала вилкой кусочек и перетащила себе в тарелку.

— Родители Питера, — задумчиво сказала она, смотря на пирог, а не на Мэй, — какими они были?

Мэй вздохнула.

— Мэри я плохо знала, извини. А Ричард… Что ж, Ричард, наверное, до сих пор самый умный человек изо всех тех, кого я встречала. Он работал в небольшой лаборатории, которая грозила стать крупной фармакологической компанией, потому что у Ричарда были совершенно гениальные идеи. Он проводил исследование… Как же оно называлось…

Мэй пощёлкала пальцами, пытаясь вспомнить, но ничего не вышло. Она встала и подошла к книжному шкафу в смежной с кухней гостиной.

— Вы до сих пор храните его документы? — ЭмДжей удивлённо выгнула бровь.

— Да, — Мэй неловко улыбнулась, — вдруг они когда-нибудь понадобятся.

Она пробежалась пальцами по стопкам бумаг, находя нужный корешок скоросшивателя.

— Вот, — Мэй вздохнула, нашла название работы и прочла: — «Исследование взаимосвязи спонтанных клеточных мутаций и развития онкологических заболеваний. Альтернативные пути лечения и способы управления процессом репарации тканей на генном уровне».

— Вау, — ЭмДжей поджала губы и уважительно покивала, — действительно многообещающе звучит.

Мэй улыбнулась, кладя папку на место.

— О том и речь.

ЭмДжей обернулась через плечо и, пока Мэй не уселась обратно на свой стул, рассматривала фотографию Ричарда, Мэри и маленького Питера.

— Теперь понятно, в кого Питер такой симпатичный, — она вздохнула, — они были ничего. Ему бы повезло с предками.

— Да.

Мэй уткнулась взглядом в свою чашку. Как всегда, подумав о родителях Питера, она почувствовала, что не очень-то справляется с ролью классной продвинутой тётушки, и искала, за что бы зацепиться мыслями. И неожиданно нашла повод в словах ЭмДжей.

— Тебе нравится Питер?

ЭмДжей подавилась кофе. Мэй тут же вскочила и постучала её по спине, помогая откашляться.

— Нет, — хрипло выдохнула ЭмДжей, восстанавливая дыхание, — с чего вы взяли?

— Не знаю, — Мэй неопределённо повела плечами, — у вас общие интересы, ты бываешь здесь, интересуешься его жизнью…

— О, нет, — ЭмДжей нервно рассмеялась, — я больше по девочкам.

— Оу, — Мэй удивлённо округлила глаза, — уже успела поэкспериментировать и определиться?

— Скажем так, — ЭмДжей откинулась на спинку стула, — Питер, отдаю ему должное, очень милый и всё такое, но я бы не хотела увидеть его голым. Члены меня смешат, а грудь возбуждает. И, надеюсь, вы не станете смотреть на меня свысока. Хотя вы вроде не ханжа.

Мэй слегка покраснела — обычно даже от воспитательных разговоров с Питером на тему секса она ощущала неловкость.

— Ты очень… Откровенная.

ЭмДжей посмотрела на неё, как на идиотку, хотя вслух сказала:

— А вы рассказали мне историю своей любви к мужу при первой же встрече. Это тоже смело.

Мэй улыбнулась в ответ на это утверждение:

— Но не как сексуальные эксперименты. Они более интимны.

— А разве все чувства не интимны? — ЭмДжей развела руками. — Секс — это всего лишь форма любви. Его основы даже в школе преподают. Не вижу смысла стесняться, говоря об этом.

Мэй поискала аргумент, чтобы возразить ей, и не нашла. Вздохнула.

— Твоя правда.

ЭмДжей победно усмехнулась и наколола на вилку кусочек пирога.

— Вообще-то, — заметила она, — вы — одна из немногих взрослых, кто это признал. Обычно со мной пытаются спорить, даже если чувствуют свою неправоту, просто по праву взрослого. Терпеть этого не могу.

Мэй вспомнила своего управляющего и брезгливо поморщилась:

— Я тоже.

Переглянувшись, они рассмеялись. А затем Мэй спросила:

— Тебе нравится кто-нибудь? В школе?

ЭмДжей тут же растеряла всю весёлость и сокрушённо вздохнула.

— Нравится. Только толку говорить об этом?

— Почему? — с любопытством поинтересовалась Мэй.

— Она — первая красавица школы, — ЭмДжей грустно уставилась на пирог, — мне всё равно ничего не светит.

Мэй вздохнула, с мягкой улыбкой глядя на неё.

— Милая, ты же помнишь, что я рассказывала про Бена?

ЭмДжей посмотрела в сторону.

— Дело не совсем в её статусе. Она гетеросексуальна. А я не хочу быть только экспериментом.

В её признании было столько доверия, что Мэй не могла не дать ей надежду:

— Ты точно уверена в том, что она не заинтересована? Может быть, она просто никогда не задумывалась о таком? Многие замечательные вещи в жизни начинаются с экспериментов.

ЭмДжей нервно побарабанила пальцами по столу.

— Например, как у вас с Беном?

Мэй улыбнулась:

— Да, как у нас с Беном.

ЭмДжей задумалась и молчала несколько минут, потихоньку поедая пирог. Мэй дала ей время свыкнуться с новой мыслью и неспешно потягивала кофе, лениво уничтожая свой кусочек.

Наконец ЭмДжей потёрла переносицу двумя пальцами и вздохнула.

— Наверное, вы правы, — сказала она, — я как-то не задумывалась о такой возможности. Я попытаюсь войти в её круг общения — посмотрим, что будет.

Мэй кивнула.

— Открываться новому никогда не поздно, — назидательно сказала она, — ни, когда ты молод, ни, когда стар.

ЭмДжей усмехнулась и отпила кофе.

— Вы — какая-то неправильная взрослая. Вы слишком хорошо меня понимаете.

Мэй весело подмигнула ей:

— Каждый, кто старается вести себя взросло и сурово, нуждается в человеке, с которым можно позволить себе побыть ребёнком. В твоём возрасте мне тоже казалось, что, вырастая, люди серьёзнеют, но на самом деле это зависит от мировосприятия.

— А сколько вам? — ЭмДжей заинтересованно вскинула голову.

— Сорок восемь, — Мэй вздохнула, — скоро будет сорок девять. К сожалению, физическая молодость от духовной не зависит.

— Да ладно, — ЭмДжей махнула рукой, — вам до старости ещё дожить надо. Вы знаете, что, по статистике, женщины чаще умирают или сразу после наступления менопаузы, когда защита репродуктивных гормонов исчезает, или в глубокой старости — восемьдесят и выше? Ну, если исключить внешние факторы воздействия, конечно.

Мэй прикинула свои шансы:

— Моя менопауза уже не за горами, так что или я умру в ближайшую пару лет, и Питеру придётся искать новую тётю, или просто начну стареть.

— Второй вариант меня устраивает больше, — ЭмДжей наклонила голову, глядя на неё с полуулыбкой, — я без ума от вашего пирога.

— Мои двери и моя духовка всегда к твоим услугам, — Мэй рассмеялась, но потом добавила: — Я серьёзно, ты можешь приходить, когда захочешь.

— Хорошо, — ЭмДжей покосилась на стопку книжек, которую забрала из комнаты Питера, — заодно возьму что-нибудь ещё почитать.

Это, конечно, была только отговорка — Мэй видела, что ЭмДжей нравится с ней, а ей самой всегда было легко с людьми помоложе. Питер, разумеется, из правила исключался в силу того, что Мэй приходилось его воспитывать.

ЭмДжей глянула на часы и с тоской посмотрела на оставшийся пирог.

— Мне надо идти, — сказала она, — у меня кружок.

Мэй встала и открыла кухонный шкафчик, доставая оттуда контейнер.

— Ты же не против небольшого ланча?

ЭмДжей просияла:

— Вы просто потрясающая.

И Мэй, кладя ей большую часть пирога, чувствовала себя именно такой.

***

Между сменами её редко мучила бессонница, но такое случалось. И, как назло, Питера всё не было и не было. Мэй начала волноваться, но ещё не настолько, чтобы обзванивать все больницы подряд.

Наконец во входной двери повернулся ключ. Мэй облегчённо вздохнула и напустила на себя беспечное выражение.

— Здравствуй, дорогой, — сказала она Питеру.

Тот вздрогнул от её голоса и обернулся, всем своим видом выражая вину.

— Мэй, ты ещё не спишь?

— Нет, — Мэй вздохнула, — не спится. Дорогой, ты же помнишь, что всегда можешь рассказать мне обо всём, что тебя беспокоит?

Питер кивнул.

— Но у меня всё в порядке, Мэй. Правда. Просто тренировки всё сложнее и сложнее…

Он был в обтягивающей рубашке, и Мэй прекрасно видела появившуюся рельефность его плеч.

Может, она действительно постарела и стала параноиком, а Питер отлично провёл время на тренировке?

— Хорошо.

Мэй обняла его, наклонившегося для поцелуя в щёку. Питер действительно пах соответствующе: потом, пылью и юношеским телом.

— Спокойной ночи, Мэй, — Питер отстранился от ней, подошёл к холодильнику и достал оттуда сэндвич, а затем проследовал в свою комнату.

Мэй посмотрела ему вслед, зевнула, откинулась на спинку дивана…

Когда она проснулась, Питера уже дома не было.


	3. Chapter 3

— Это весьма и весьма важная поездка для такого юного стажёра, как Питер, — вдохновенно заливался соловьём Старк, — в нашем филиале в Германии идёт работа над одним интересным проектом, который я курирую, и я бы хотел, чтобы Питер помог в его реализации.

Мэй оставалось только кивать. Она не видела Тони Старка вживую с две тысячи восьмого, когда они с Беном водили Питера на Старк Экспо, и никогда не представляла, что такое вообще может произойти: Тони Старк в её гостиной. Собственной персоной.

Похищает у неё Питера!

Мэй открыла было рот, чтобы высказать сомнения в необходимости такой поездки, как вдруг из комнаты выскочил сияющий Питер с собранной сумкой наготове.

— Я всё, мистер Старк!

Он выглядел таким счастливым, что у Мэй все слова возражений застряли в горле. Она просто не могла не позволить Питеру использовать возможность посмотреть мир и поработать с кумиром его детства. Поэтому, обречённо вздохнув, она сказала:  
— Хорошо, пусть едет.

Питер просиял ещё сильнее и бросился ей на шею.

— Спасибо, спасибо, Мэй!

Она обняла его и прошептала на ухо:

— Отстанешь по учёбе из-за стажировки — будешь наказан.

Питер отстранился и кивнул, счастливо улыбаясь.

Едва дверь за ним захлопнулась, Мэй бросилась к телефону.

ЭмДжей ответила после двух гудков:

— Алло?

— Тони Старк только что забрал Питера с вещами в Германию. Мне надо выпить, а пить одной — алкоголизм.

Мэй надеялась, что её поймут — другой такой подруги, как ЭмДжей, у неё не было. За время знакомства они сильно сблизились, и Мэй сейчас нужна была именно такая близость.

— Окей, я еду, — голос ЭмДжей, прежде спокойный и монотонный, как всегда, расцветился беспокойными интонациями, — ты точно ничего не приняла? Тяжёлые наркотики, высокоградусный алкоголь?

— О, если бы, — Мэй беспомощно простонала, приложив ладонь ко лбу, — подумать только, Тони Старк и мой Питер. Невероятно.

ЭмДжей хмыкнула и отключилась.

До её прихода Мэй не могла найти себе места — всё ходила по квартире, переставляя вещи с места на место, то и дело заглядывала в шкаф, где лежала памятная для Питера маска Железного человека. Осознание происходящего не укладывалось у неё в голове.

ЭмДжей, как всегда, вошла без стука, с помощью дубликата ключей, который Мэй сделала ей, чтобы иногда приезжать со смены к уже приготовленному завтраку, и принюхалась.

— Кажется, у тебя и правда не было галлюцинаций, — прищурившись, сказала она, — пахнет на миллиард долларов.

Мэй на мгновение вспомнила запах Старка и тихонько застонала.

— Прошу, не напоминай, — она закрыла лицо ладонями, — я сидела, как зачарованная, и пялилась на него, открыв рот, пока Питер не пришёл. А потом оказалось, что Питер работал над каким-то проектом и заслужил грант от Старк Индастриз… Я думала, он в тренажёрном зале только пропадает, а он успел начать научную карьеру.

ЭмДжей тронула её за плечо.

— Будешь?

Мэй отняла руки от лица и с удивлением уставилась на косячок, зажатый в тонких пальцах ЭмДжей.

— Что это? — потрясённо спросила она.

— Медицинская марихуана, — пояснила ЭмДжей, садясь рядом на диван, — тебе надо успокоиться и расслабиться. Мой отец прописывает её всем подряд.

Ещё вчера Мэй бы отказалась. Но образ побитого, улыбающегося Питеру Старка снова возник в голове, и Мэй забрала у ЭмДжей косячок.

— Так он врач? — спросила она, наблюдая, как ЭмДжей деловито достаёт зажигалку.

Щелчок по кнопке — и кончик косячка задымился, подожжённый небольшим язычком пламени. Мэй сделала первую затяжку.

— Да, — ЭмДжей села рядом и кивнула на косяк, — прости, я не буду. Не люблю.

— Ты уже пробовала? — изумлённо выдохнула Мэй вместе с дымом.

— Ага, — ЭмДжей протянула руку и погладила её по волосам, — в жизни надо попробовать всё, кроме тяжёлых наркотиков, селфхарма и суицида.

— И ещё кучи самых вредных вещей.

Мэй опять затянулась, чувствуя, как сознание начинает слегка плыть.

— Я пошутила, — ЭмДжей наклонилась, сцепила руки в замок, — это правда папина марихуана, но он умер пару лет назад. Рак. Мама вышла замуж за какого-то религиозного фанатика и теперь хочет жить только по библии.

— Извини, — Мэй взяла косячок пальцами другой руки и погладила ЭмДжей по спине, — я не…

ЭмДжей махнула рукой:

— Да, всё нормально.

Она поёрзала и неуверенно подалась к Мэй, положила ей голову на плечо. Мэй обняла её за плечи — она никогда не отказывала в дружеском участии тем, кто не отказывал ей.

— А ты рассказала маме о том, что ты…

— Лесбиянка? — ЭмДжей невесело усмехнулась, — Я вроде не сошла с ума. В наше время гомофобов не так много, но они, к сожалению, есть. Не знаю, что будет, если мама узнает.

Мэй запустила пальцы ей в волосы, ласково почёсывая за ухом, как большого кота. ЭмДжей вздохнула, расслабляясь.

Дым от косячка медленно утягивало в открытое окно. На улице постепенно темнело.

— Я начала общаться с Лиз, — вдруг сказала ЭмДжей.

Мэй от неожиданности чуть не подавилась дымом. Она закашлялась, и ЭмДжей чуть отстранилась, ожидая, пока она закончит.

— Правда? — Мэй обрадованно посмотрела на ЭмДжей.

Та запрокинула голову, укладываясь обратно к ней на плечо.

— Да. Я вступила в команду по декатлону. Надеюсь, если мы выиграем национальный чемпионат, это поможет нам сблизиться.

Мэй немного наигранно рассмеялась:

— Думаю, вам хватит и совместной подготовки. Питер, кстати, тоже в команде.

ЭмДжей повернула голову, пряча лицо.

— Да, — пробормотала она Мэй в плечо, — я знаю.

Косячок ещё немного уменьшился.

— Как ты думаешь, — Мэй склонила голову, прижимаясь щекой к мягким вьющимся волосам ЭмДжей, — какие у Питера перспективы в Старк Индастриз?

—Ну, если его заметил сам Тони Старк, — ЭмДжей, казалось, засыпала, — то отличные.

Мэй спохватилась:

— Тебе же пора домой!

— Ничего подобного, — апатично заявила ЭмДжей, обнимая её за талию, — я сказала матери, что ночую у подруги.

— Но ты говорила, у тебя нет друзей, — недоумённо заметила Мэй, — разве мама не в курсе?

— Нет. И да, раньше не было, — согласно буркнула ЭмДжей и потёрлась щекой о её плечо, — а теперь есть.


	4. Chapter 4

Мэй всю смену не находила себе места. Она так и не рассказала ЭмДжей, с кем собирается пойти на бал по случаю начала учебного года Питер. Разумеется, она разузнала, что Лиз, согласившаяся на предложение Питера, и есть та самая первая красавица школы. Горькая ирония — она любила Питера и радовалась за него, но ей было совестно, что ЭмДжей, получается, пойдёт неизвестно с кем, да ещё и увидит Лиз с её племянником…

И, тем не менее, желание увидеть Питера счастливым победило — тем более, злосчастный Старк всё-таки выгнал его. Мэй кипела от ярости, но Питер наконец взялся за голову, и это было главным.

Однако домой она шла, накрутив себя до невозможности.

Уже на подходе к квартире Мэй услышала рингтон мобильного в сумочке. Она остановилась, достала телефон и глянула на экран. Это был Питер.

— Алло, дорогой? — Мэй зажала телефон плечом, ища ключи.

— Мэй? Привет, — голос у Питера был усталый, но спокойный, — я пошёл в гости к Нэду, у него и отосплюсь. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, милый, — Мэй вставила ключ в замок, — как прошёл бал?

— Нормально, — уклончиво ответил Питер, — потом всё расскажу.

Мэй вздохнула и, провернув ключ, открыла дверь.

ЭмДжей свернулась калачиком на диване прямо в жёлто-сером платье, в котором, видимо, и была на вступительном балу. У порога стояли её туфли. Мэй улыбнулась — невысокие каблуки, вполне в стиле ЭмДжей.

Она разулась, прикрыла дверь и на цыпочках прокралась в душ. Горячая вода показалась ей райским блаженством. Перед выходом Мэй накинула домашний халат и взяла полотенце — вытереть волосы.

Стоило ей пройти пару шагов по кухне, как ЭмДжей заворочалась и сонно выглянула из-за спинки дивана.

— Привет, — невнятно пробормотала она, усаживаясь и потирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

— Привет, — Мэй просушивала полотенцем волосы прямо на ходу и включила кофеварку, — как прошёл бал?

ЭмДжей вдруг улыбнулась.

— Сначала не очень, — призналась она и не стала уточнять, почему — видимо, Мэй была прощена, — а потом Питер ушёл и…

— Питер ушёл? — оторопело переспросила Мэй, присаживаясь рядом с ней на диван.

— Да, — ЭмДжей кивнула, — и Нэд тоже.

Это было странно, но требовать объяснений Мэй могла только с Питера, а потому уточнила:

— Так, а что было потом?

— Потом мы с Лиз танцевали в одном кругу. Она расстроилась из-за ухода Питера, налегла на пунш… Я была всё время рядом и вовремя увела её, пока мальчишки не начали приставать. Мы засели в одном из пустых классов, и…

ЭмДжей выглядела ужасно взволнованной. Мэй мгновенно догадалась.

— У вас что-то было?

— Петтинг, — уточнила ЭмДжей, — и мы целовались. Очень много целовались вообще-то. Это было круто.

Мэй не сдержала радостной улыбки.

— Милая, это замечательно! — сказала она, усаживаясь рядом с ЭмДжей.

Та, несмотря на то, что Мэй была разгорячённой и всё ещё мокрой после душа, прижалась к ней, обнимая.

— Спасибо, — прошептала ЭмДжей, — это ты надоумила меня начать с ней общаться.

Мэй положила ладони ей на плечи и чуть отстранила от себя, заглядывая в глаза.

— Ну как, чувствуешь себя экспериментом?

ЭмДжей отрицательно помотала головой.

— Лиз сказала, что я ей тоже нравилась, просто она не была уверена насчёт моей ориентации. А мне всегда казалось, что это очевидно…

— Для тебя, но не для других, — улыбнулась Мэй и потрепала её по волосам, — и что в итоге?

ЭмДжей вздохнула, пожав плечами.

— Не знаю. Ей позвонила мама, и она убежала. А я сразу поехала сюда. Мне не терпелось поделиться с тобой.

Мэй снова обняла её:

— Поздравляю тебя, дорогая! Надеюсь, у вас всё сложится.

— О, да, — ЭмДжей прижалась к ней и рассмеялась, — я тоже очень надеюсь.

***  
Питер пришёл домой только к вечеру, когда Мэй уже успела выспаться.

— Привет, — сказал он каким-то потерянным голосом, от которого Мэй резко потеряла желание его ругать.

— Милый, что случилось?

— Мистер Старк вернул мне работу.

Мэй не поверила своим ушам.

— Так ты ходил к Старку вместо бала? И брал Нэда с собой?

Питер, уже собиравшийся бочком прокрасться в свою комнату и спрятаться там от всех расспросов, резко затормозил.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Мэй хмыкнула — выходит, Питер не в курсе, что они с ЭмДжей общаются. Этот секрет стоило попридержать — мало ли, вдруг пригодится.

— У меня свои источники, Питер Бенджамин Паркер, — весомо сказала Мэй.

Питер, судя по всему, судорожно размышлял, кто бы это мог быть, но так и не додумался.

— Окей, ты меня сделала, — наконец вздохнул он, — Сдаюсь. Кто?

— Это конфиденциальная информация, — ледяным тоном сообщила Мэй и элегантным жестом поправила очки.

Питер прыснул, и Мэй тоже засмеялась.

— Окей, Мэй, как скажешь, — Питер отсалютовал ей рукой, — но, если ты не собираешься наказывать меня, я пойду в свою комнату. Мне нужно отдохнуть. Мистер Старк работал с нами в мастерской допоздна — это была последняя проверка того, на что мы способны. Я вроде выдержал, но сильно устал.

— Конечно, дорогой. Иди.

Питер дурашливо поклонился ей. Мэй с коварным видом метнула в него подушкой, но он, не глядя, её поймал.

— Ничего себе рефлексы, — присвистнула Мэй, — тренировки явно не прошли даром. Молодец, Питер.

Питер смущённо разалелся:

— Стараюсь.

Мэй улыбнулась и махнула на него рукой:

— Иди уже, чудо. Выспись и завтра с новыми силами — учиться. Хорошо?

Питер шутливо отдал ей честь, а потом исчез в своей комнате.

Мэй потянулась. Вставать было лень, но надо.

— Какой чудесный день, — прошептала она сама себе под нос и улыбнулась.


	5. Chapter 5

Мэй крошила салат, краем глаза поглядывая на часы. Вот-вот подходило время вынимать пирог.

В гостиной на среднем уровне громкости работал телевизор.

— Официальные источники сообщают, что неизвестный, грабивший грузовики Фонда по Ликвидации Последствий, учреждённого миллиардером Тони Старком, пойман. Им оказался бывший собственник одного из разорившихся предприятий по уборке мест преступлений Эдриан Тумс. Исполнительный директор «Старк Индастриз» Пеппер Поттс дала короткое интервью нашему каналу, в котором рассказала, что Тумса обезвредил нью-йоркский супергерой Человек-Паук. Мисс Поттс подчеркнула, что действия Человека-Паука были направлены во благо городу и самому Тумсу, который едва не погиб во время задержания, но был спасён Человеком-Пауком. Наш корреспондент ведёт репортаж с места крушения грузового самолёта компании «Старк Индастриз», потерявшего управление в результате произошедшей прямо на нём битвы Человека-Паука и Эдриана Тумса.

— Мэй, я ухожу, — Питер вылетел из своей комнаты, клюнул Мэй в щёку, подхватил заготовленные для него сэндвичи и подбежал к двери, — мистер Старк начнёт без меня, если я опоздаю!

— Пока, дорогой! — Мэй помахала ему рукой.

Питер широко улыбнулся.

— Люблю тебя, Мэй!

— И я тебя!

Дверь за Питером захлопнулась, и Мэй вернулась к готовке.

Стоило пирогу оказаться на столе и наполнить ароматом всю квартиру, в замочной скважине заскрежетал ключ.

— Падение самолёта в черте города произвело бы масштабные разрушения с колоссальными потерями среди жителей Нью-Йорка, каких не бывало со вторжения читаури в две тысячи двенадцатом. Съёмки со спутников показывают, что именно Человек-Паук вывел потерявший управление самолёт на безлюдный пляж, — вещала с экрана затянутая в узкое деловое платье Пеппер Поттс, — от лица компании «Старк Индастриз» мы благодарим Человека-Паука за оказанное содействие. Извините...

Пеппер на экране куда-то пошла. Мэй обернулась ко входящей в квартиру ЭмДжей. Выглядела та неважно: опухшее лицо, мешки под глазами, прежнее апатичное выражение лица.

— Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросила Мэй, откладывая в сторону нож, которым она нарезала помидоры в салат.

ЭмДжей бросила рюкзак на пол.

— У меня есть две новости. Одна хорошая, другая плохая. С какой начать?

— С хорошей, — немного подумав, ответила Мэй.

ЭмДжей пожала плечами, бросив взгляд на экран телевизора. Пеппер всё ещё не появилась.

— Я стала капитаном команды по декатлону вместо дочери Эдриана Тумса. Она переезжает в Орегон вместе с матерью.

Мэй обрадованно всплеснула руками:

— О, это замечательно! Тебе подойдёт такая ответственная роль. А какая плохая?

ЭмДжей бесцветно произнесла:

— Фамилия Лиз — Тумс.

В первые несколько мгновений Мэй ничего не поняла, но затем до неё дошло.

— Оу.

ЭмДжей скорбно поджала губы.

— Вот именно. Только моя жизнь начала налаживаться, — она махнула рукой на телевизор, где в очередной раз крутили изображение Человека-Паука, — как происходит что-то, что рушит все мои планы. Я хотела предложить Лиз встречаться, а теперь… Теперь я снова одна.

ЭмДжей села на диван и закрыла лицо руками. Она не вздрагивала от рыданий, нет, но в её молчаливом протесте было что-то, от чего у Мэй защемило сердца.

— Ну, ну, — она села рядом с ЭмДжей, — не всё так плохо. Её отец был преступником, но Человек-Паук спас его, верно?

ЭмДжей кивнула.

Мэй погладила её по спине.

— Значит, всё будет хорошо. И у Лиз, и у её отца, и у тебя.

ЭмДжей, как была, боком легла ей на колени. Мэй запустила руки в её волосы, нежно перебирая.

— Вот увидишь, ЭмДжей, — сказала она, — жизнь наладится. Так всегда бывает в тяжёлые моменты — кажется, что пути назад нет, и счастья больше никогда не достичь. Но проходит время, и ты заново учишься улыбаться.

— Ты скучаешь по Бену? — спросила вдруг ЭмДжей, рисуя пальцем невидимые узоры у неё на колене.

— Конечно, — Мэй вздохнула, — каждый день. А что?

— Лиз не умерла, но я тоже буду по ней скучать. Каждый день.

На бедро Мэй капнуло что-то мокрое, потом ещё и ещё. Она гладила ЭмДжей, как котёнка, почёсывая, массируя и растирая, причём по всему: рукам, спине, голове…

— Мы хотели представить вам Человека-Паука, — весело заметил Старк с экрана телевизора, — но у него пока многовато других забот. Он считает, что слишком мал, чтобы присоединиться к Мстителям. Однако вакансия для него всегда будет свободна.

Мэй покачала головой — Старк опять был поглощён общественной жизнью и напрочь забыл о Питере.

Её Питере.


	6. Chapter 6

— Какого хрена?!

Питер испуганно обернулся.

Нет, не так: Человек-Паук испуганно обернулся, и Мэй с ужасом поняла, что посреди своей комнаты стоит Питер. В костюме Человека-Паука.

В костюме грёбаного Человека-Паука, рисковавшего своей жизнью столько раз, что ей слушать про это по радио надоело! И новости об этом она переключала!

И это был её Питер!

Мэй казалось, что она сейчас взорвётся.

— Питер Бенджамин Паркер! Какого хрена ты вырядился в эти супергеройские шмотки!

Какая-то её часть надеялась, что Питер сейчас нервно рассмеётся и скажет, что это всего лишь косплей, что он никакой не Человек-Паук.

Питер громко сглотнул.

— Мэй, я всё объясню!

— Блядь!

Мэй выбежала в гостиную и принялась лихорадочно расхаживать вокруг дивана, чтобы не ворваться к Питеру в комнату и не придушить его к чертям собачьим за тот ужас, который она сейчас испытывала.

Подумать только — Питер и есть Человек-Паук! Обезвредивший сотни и сотни грабителей Нью-Йорка! Поймавший опасного преступника, с которым не справился Тони Старк!

Кстати о нём…

Мэй резко затормозила и указала пальцем на замершего в дверях гостиной Питера, нервно теребящего маску Человека-Паука.

— Отвечайте быстро и честно, молодой человек, иначе я за себя не отвечаю, — пригрозила она, — поездка в Германию с Тони Старком. Ты же был там во время сражения Мстителей в аэропорту?

Питер в волнении переступил с ноги на ногу, но лгать не посмел.

— Да, был.

Мэй хорошо помнила здоровенный синяк под глазом Питера после приезда из Германии.

— И этот Стив из Бруклина…

— Капитан Америка, — сознался Питер жалобным голосом, — да, это был он. Мэй, но я могу за себя постоять!

— Дьявол! У тебя что, совсем инстинкт самосохранения отсох?

Мэй с удвоенной энергией заходила взад-вперёд. Ей неимоверно хотелось сейчас схватить кое-кого бородатого и сладкоречивого за его, ничего не скажешь, симпатичную задницу и со вкусом выдрать так, чтобы никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах он больше не посмел втягивать её несовершеннолетнего племянника в свои дурацкие разборки.

— Мэй, — позвал Питер, — сядь, пожалуйста. Я всё объясню.

— Что ты объяснишь, Питер? — Мэй, уперев руки в бока, гневно воззрилась на него, — что рисковал жизнью ради внимания Тони Старка?

Тут вспыхнул уже Питер:

— Да при чём тут внимание мистера Старка! Я людям помогал! Делал мир лучше! Много я мог сделать после смерти дяди Бена? Его убийцу даже не поймали! А я смог!

Это действительно был реальный эпизод — Мэй читала интервью с одним из первых задержанных Человеком-Пауком. Он сознался во множестве преступлений, в том числе и в убийстве на маленькой улочке, где Бен обычно покупал Мэй цветы на годовщину их свадьбы.

В тот раз цветы до адресата так и не дошли.

Мэй остановилась, набрала воздуха для очередного гневного возгласа и, неожиданно для самой себя, всхлипнула.

— О, Питер…

Колени её подогнулись, и она рухнула бы на пол. Однако Питер со сверхъестественной быстротой оказался рядом, поймал её и бережно усадил на диван.

— Мэй, я клянусь тебе, я в порядке, — начал он уговаривать её, — я не рискую собой понапрасну. У меня был отвратный костюм: очки, толстовка и брюки. Мистер Старк подарил мне вот этот.

Питер оттянул красную эластичную ткань и щёлкнул ею о кожу.

— И что? — бесцветно спросила Мэй.

— В нём я в безопасности, — Питер неопределённо пожал плечами, — ну, или в большей безопасности, чем был. Пойми, я не бросил бы спасать людей, а мистер Старк — он помогает мне. Защищает, когда видит, что я не справляюсь. Он наблюдает за мной.

— А если он не успеет?

Мэй протянула руку и погладила Питера по щеке, с изумлением почувствовав лёгкое покалывание. У Питера росла щетина.

Он стал совсем взрослым.

— Он всегда успевает, — с жаром ответил Питер, — он спас меня несколько раз, и появлялся вовремя. Не беспокойся за меня, пожалуйста. Я правда справляюсь. Я не говорил тебе, потому что знал, что ты будешь волноваться. Ну, извини меня, а?

Он посмотрел на Мэй снизу вверх, глядя своим самым невозможным щенячьим взглядом и нежно сжимая неожиданно широкими и огрубевшими ладонями её кажущиеся теперь такими маленькими руки.

— Питер…

Будто подслушав её мысли, Питер тихонько по-щенячьи заскулил, преданно и заискивающе заглядывая ей в глаза.

Мэй против воли рассмеялась, как вдруг позади раздался знакомый голос:

— Вот же чёрт…

Они с Питером вздрогнули и одновременно повернулись.

С выражением глубочайшего изумления — и, причём, не самого приятного, — на лице посреди гостиной стояла ЭмДжей.

Питер коротко выругался.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — воскликнул он, — и почему паучье чутьё на тебя не подействовало?

— Какое ещё паучье чутьё? — переспросила Мэй.

Питер повернулся к ней и, слегка замявшись, объяснил:

— Это что-то вроде сильной-сильной интуиции. Я чувствую плохие вещи, и только потом они происходят. Поэтому я успеваю их предотвратить. Но на близких мне людей чутьё почему-то не действует.

— Приятно слышать, что ты считаешь меня близким человеком, — автоматически отозвалась ЭмДжей, — но я, кстати, давно тебя подозревала. У меня просто было недостаточно доказательств, иначе Мэй бы уже знала.

— В смысле? — вскинулся Питер.

ЭмДжей закатила глаза.

— Я видела укус на твоей руке, когда мы возвращались из экскурсии в лабораторию. Потом ты снял очки и резко стал выглядеть так, будто давно ходишь в тренажёрку, на любые вопросы отвечал, что именно там и накачался. При этом ты покорно позволял Флэшу себя обзывать и как был на физкультуре крепким середнячком, так и остался. Мне продолжать?

Питер застонал, обхватив руками голову.

— Боже, неужели я действительно был так плох?

ЭмДжей пожала плечами:

— Ну, материальных доказательств ты не оставлял, твоего переодевания я ни разу не видела. Так что хотя бы навыки скрытности у тебя прокачаны неплохо. Но вот с остальным ты правда облажался.

Мэй обалдело слушала отповедь ЭмДжей и спрашивала себя, как она могла быть такой невнимательной? Если бы она присмотрелась к Питеру, то раскрыла бы его инкогнито намного раньше.

Что ж, потрясений на сегодня ей определённо хватило с избытком.

— О, боже, мне надо выпить.

Мэй поднялась с дивана и на дрожащих от пережитого стресса ногах попыталась дойти до бара. Но её перехватила ЭмДжей.

— Садись обратно, Мэй. Я налью.

Мэй благодарно кивнула и предложила:

— Если хочешь, можешь и себе налить. Ликёр просто потрясающий.

— Спасибо, но я больше люблю пиво.

ЭмДжей уверенно подошла к бару, открыла его и безошибочно достала нужную бутылку.

Питер в ошеломлении переводил взгляд с неё на Мэй и обратно.

— Как… — он запнулся, подбирая слова, но потом собрался с мыслями: — Как давно вы заодно?

ЭмДжей хмыкнула, наливая ликёр в бокал.

— Ты смотришь, но не наблюдаешь, Джон. Почти всю твою паучью жизнь.

Питер присвистнул и с неожиданным восхищением посмотрел на Мэй:

— Ничего себе! Вот это ты меня провела?

Мэй усмехнулась:

— Да я и не пыталась. Бывай ты дома хоть немного чаще, давно бы уже застал ЭмДжей здесь.

Питер повернул голову к ЭмДжей:

— Кстати, а как ты вошла?

ЭмДжей скептично изогнула бровь и позвенела дубликатом комплекта ключей, подходя к дивану, чтобы подать Мэй бокал с ликёром.

— Блеск, — сказал Питер, — меня надули. Никогда больше не буду доверять людям.

— К вопросу о доверии, — Мэй вспомнила о главном, — кто ещё знает?

Питер вздохнул.

— Нэд, мистер Старк, глава его службы безопасности — Хэппи Хоган. Мисс Поттс тоже в курсе, ещё Вижен, но от него в принципе ничего скрыть нельзя. Подполковник Роудс знает меня по голосу, но никогда не видел без маски. Я старался оберегать свою тайну, правда. Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось из-за меня, Мэй.

Нежность и искренняя заботливость в голосе Питера растрогали Мэй, и, чтобы скрыть то, что она его уже простила, она отхлебнула сразу приличный глоток.

ЭмДжей опустилась рядом и накрыла ладонью её руку в безмолвном доказательстве поддержки.

Питер, глядя на них, вдруг усмехнулся:

— А можно и мне?

Мэй едва не подавилась.

— Питер Бенджамин Паркер! — воскликнула она. — Это уже переходит все границы!

— Возможно, — хмыкнул он, — но попытаться стоило.

***

Спустя два бокала ликёра и часа прослушивания рассказов Питера из разряда «Я — Человек-Паук, прошу любить и жаловать» Мэй всё ещё не была уверена, хочется ли ей растерзать Старка или же сказать ему спасибо. Потому что Питер, судя по всему, с усовершенствованным костюмом решил, что неуязвим. И пошёл творить такие вещи, за которые его стоило бы выдрать ремнём по заднице.

— Милый, — елейным тоном сказала Мэй, прерывая сбивчиво тараторящего Питера, — мистер Старк тебя не бил? Чисто для того, чтобы приучить слушаться старших, например.

Питер почему-то покраснел и, немного заикаясь, ответил:

— Т-только на тренировках. А что?

Мэй вздохнула.

— Я начинаю думать, что была с тобой слишком мягка. Если бы на моём месте оказался кто-то построже, может быть, ты вёл бы себя более осторожно?

Питер нервно рассмеялся, взъерошив себе волосы небрежным жестом.

— Мистер Старк постоянно говорит то же самое. Причём ты его почти цитируешь.

Мэй откинулась на спинку дивана и, закрыв лицо ладонью, произнесла практически по слогам:

— Господи, какой кошмар.

— Да, — внезапно подхватила ЭмДжей, — без Тони Старка ты бы уже погиб раз двадцать. Ты совершенно не умеешь соизмерять риски.

— И это он тоже говорил, — Питер виновато втянул голову в плечи, — простите?

— Я подумаю, — совершенно серьёзно ответила Мэй, — Тони Старка — да. Но тебя… Ты же мой племянник, Питер. Ты обещал мне не рисковать свой жизнью, и тут я узнаю, что ты уже больше года...

— Почти два, — вставила ЭмДжей под уничтожающим взглядом Питера.

— Почти два года нарушаешь это самое обещание, — поправилась Мэй. — И что я, по-твоему, должна теперь делать? Мне надо свыкнуться с мыслью, что ты Человек-Паук. И до того — никаких вылазок. Увижу в новостях — запру в комнате, не подпущу Старка и на милю, и только попробуй вырваться с помощью супергеройских сил — можешь домой больше не возвращаться. Всё понял?

— Но Мэ-э-эй! — жалобно протянул Питер.

Мэй представила себе его истерзанное, искалеченное тело после очередной супергеройской миссии, и это придало ей решимости.

— Марш в комнату, Питер, — отрезала она, — ты под домашним арестом.

Питер насупился, но в комнату вернулся.

Мэй вздохнула и уронила лицо в ладони.

— Я — отвратительная тётя.

— Ты — прекрасная тётя, — возразила ЭмДжей, обнимая её за плечи, — всё будет в порядке. Питер уже взрослый человек, он умеет нести ответственность за свои поступки и всегда постоит за себя. Ну, если Флэш, конечно, не назовёт его Пенисом Паркером. Против этого у Человека-Паука нет оружия.

Мэй потрясённо округлила глаза:

— Как-как он его зовёт? Он, часом, не в курсе, что за такое можно и огрести?

ЭмДжей усмехнулась:

— Я, конечно, не знала родителей Питера, но бойцовский дух у него явно в тебя.


	7. Chapter 7

Жизнь постепенно входила в новый ритм.

Мэй смилостивилась и начала отпускать Питера в патрули после недели домашнего ареста. Не последнюю роль в краткости воспитательного срока сыграл, как ни странно, Старк. Записки с содержанием вроде «Выпустите Питера, он нужен этому миру» Мэй находила повсюду: в принесённых курьером цветах, в подаренных незнакомым парнем конфетах, на подушках в каждом номере отеля, в котором она работала. Но окончательно её добил уличный оркестр, сыгравший знаменитую «Отпусти и забудь» Эльзы из «Холодного сердца». Над оркестром реяло большое полотнище с уже знакомой ей фразой.

Питер был безумно счастлив, что его заточение окончилось, и в первую же ночь не явился домой. Мэй вся извелась, пока ей не позвонил Старк и не сообщил, что Питер весь день просидел у него в мастерской и сейчас крепко спит.

— Спасибо, — шёпотом поблагодарил её Старк, — Америка вас не забудет, миссис Паркер.

— Иди ты знаешь куда, — рассмеялась Мэй, — если хоть волос упадёт с головы Питера…

— Поверьте, вы не успеете отомстить мне раньше меня, — невесело усмехнулся Старк, — у меня чёрный пояс по самобичеванию.

Мэй поверила ему на слово.

Так и повелось: Питер большую часть времени проводил не дома, являлся редко, но передвигался так, будто у него за спиной росли крылья. От гиперактивности отдохнувшего Человека-Паука разбежались все мелкие преступники, и теперь на улицах Нью-Йорка даже ночью было тихо и спокойно — в смысле криминальной обстановки, разумеется.

ЭмДжей выбиралась к ней в последнее время всё реже и реже: близились выпускные экзамены, и ЭмДжей старательно к ним готовилась. А Питер, казалось, совсем забыл про то, что совсем скоро ему предстоит один из самых важных этапов в жизни любого человека.

Однако, когда Мэй в буквальном смысле поймала его за рукав, весело рассказал ей, что тайком сдал все экзамены экстерном и теперь ходит в школу исключительно потому, что ездит на собеседования в университеты в обход Старка.

— Он поможет мне поступить куда угодно, — объяснил, лучась вполне оправданным самодовольством, Питер, — а я хочу быть Питером Паркером, а не «протеже мистера Старка».

Мэй тоже передёрнуло от «протеже», поэтому она благословила Питера на любые действия при одном строгом условии: куда-то, но поступить. Питер долго играл со Старком в догонялки, однако своего всё-таки добился — его взяли в МИТ на физико-химический.

Поэтому для Мэй стало полной неожиданностью, когда её уже полностью самостоятельный племянник уселся за стол, подпёр подбородок ладонью и вздохнул:

— Мне не с кем идти на выпускной.

Мэй оторопела:

— Как это?

Питер пожал плечами.

— У меня не то, чтобы много времени на девчонок со всей этой супергеройской деятельностью. Я еле высыпаться успеваю, да и то не всегда.

Мэй прищурилась — после прокола с альтер-эго Питера она стала очень и очень внимательной.

— Питер Бенджамин Паркер, — тон её был мягким, но это только пока, — прекращай пороть чушь. Или мне чудятся быстро сходящие из-за повышенной регенерации засосы на твоей шее?

Питер округлил глаза и покраснел.

— Я надеялся, что ты не заметишь.

Мэй вздохнула. Села напротив Питера.

— Дорогой, ты сейчас находишься на опасной грани: то ли ты считаешь меня идиоткой, то ли сам растерял последний разум. Ты же знаешь, что я не повторяю одну и ту же ошибку дважды?

Питер потупился.

— Я не знаю, — медленно сказал он, будто тщательно подбирая слова, — как рассказать тебе об этом. Я… В общем, я кое с кем встречаюсь. Ты не одобришь, и даже не думай возражать. Я очень его люблю, и…

— Его? — переспросила Мэй в некотором замешательстве.

Питер кивнул и покраснел ещё сильнее.

— Его, Мэй. Будем считать, что это мой каминг-аут.

— О, боже, — Мэй улыбалась — она не то, чтобы ожидала от Питера чего-то подобного, но совершенно точно не была против и не злилась, — да, конечно же, будем считать. Можешь ничего не рассказывать, Питер, но ответь мне на один вопрос. Ты счастлив?

— Да, — Питер засиял так, что и без слов было понятно, — да, я очень счастлив. Он не готов выйти из шкафа публично, как и я, но тебе я могу просто сказать, что мы есть друг у друга и нам хорошо вместе. Так пойдёт?

— Пойдёт, — Мэй дотянулась до его вечно взъерошенной головы и потрепала по волосам, — и в чём тогда проблема? Пригласи ЭмДжей!

Питер недоуменно покосился на неё.

— Почему ЭмДжей?

Мэй вздохнула:

— Потому что, Питер, не все люди на свете такие же гей-френдли, как я.

***

Буквально на следующий день ЭмДжей наконец вырвалась из своей предэкзаменационной подготовки, выманенная Мэй старым проверенным способом.

— Боже, пахнет просто восхитительно!

ЭмДжей, прикрыв глаза, шла на запах пирога с видом заправского грешника, неожиданно попавшего в рай.

Мэй встала на её пути и обняла. ЭмДжей, ничуть не возражая, уткнулась носом ей в плечо.

— Привет, — прошептала Мэй, гладя ЭмДжей по волосам, — как твои дела?

— Остался последний экзамен, — промурлыкала ЭмДжей, ластясь к её рукам, — баллы тех, которые уже сданы, максимальные или около. Я прохожу без проблем.

ЭмДжей всё-таки определилась и решила поступать в Школу изобразительных искусств в Манхэттене. Родители — то есть, конечно, мама и отчим — выбора ЭмДжей не одобряли. Но ей было плевать.

— Отлично.

Мэй помолчала немного, выпуская ЭмДжей из объятий. Та сразу же села за стол, подхватывая нож и нацеливаясь на противень.

— Ужасно соскучилась по этому вкусу, — призналась она, — мама пыталась заставить меня есть мясо, я едва из дома не сбежала. А твой пирог божественен.

Мэй села напротив, прислушиваясь к тому, что творилось в комнате Питера. Пока он ещё не вернулся с патруля, но обещал скоро быть.

— ЭмДжей, — сказала Мэй серьёзным тоном, привлекая к себе внимание, — твоя мама уже интересовалась, с кем ты пойдёшь на выпускной?

ЭмДжей поморщилась:

— Не напоминай, пожалуйста. Меня так раздражают эти постоянные вопросы, сил моих нет. «Мишель, какое платье ты наденешь? У тебя его всё ещё нет?», «Мишель, как зовут мальчика, который поведёт тебя на выпускной? Ты же не собираешься идти одна?».

— Вообще-то я хочу предложить тебе идеальный вариант, как не остаться одной на выпускном.

ЭмДжей уставилась на неё:

— Как?

— Просто иди с Питером, — Мэй улыбнулась.

— А Питеру разве больше не с кем?

— Нет, — Мэй покачала головой, — он встречается с парнем. И парень не хочет выходить из шкафа. Может быть, у него ситуация, схожая с твоей, я не знаю. Вопрос в том, что Питер, если ты не согласишься, тоже пойдёт один. Почему бы вам не объединиться и не пойти парой?

ЭмДжей наколола на вилку кусочек пирога, задумчиво посмотрела на него.

— Окей, допустим, я иду. Где взять платье?

Мэй хитро подмигнула ей:

— Это я беру на себя, хорошо?

ЭмДжей кивнула.

— Хорошо. Тебе я доверяю.

Из комнаты Питера донеслись шум возни и сдавленные ругательства. Через минуту дверь открылась, и вышел зевающий потрёпанный Питер в домашнем свитере.

— Всем привет. ЭмДжей, можно тебя на пару слов?

— Нет необходимости, — ЭмДжей отпила кофе, — я согласна.

***

Мэй была за рулём. Они с Питером, парадно одетые, ждали, когда спустится ЭмДжей. Её семья хотела поехать на выпускной отдельно, так что в их задачу входило забрать только её.

Питер взволнованно ёрзал на заднем сидении и всё время с кем-то переписывался. Мэй нервно барабанила пальцами по рулю и сразу замерла, когда ЭмДжей показалась из дома.

В первый момент Мэй её даже не узнала — настолько по-другому ЭмДжей выглядела с макияжем и в платье. Сочно-розовая помада, тёмно-зелёное платье до колен, красиво ниспадающие на открытые плечи распущенные волосы.

— Ты великолепна, — сказала Мэй, открыв для неё дверь.

— Я чувствую себя Золушкой, — прошипела ЭмДжей, садясь в машину, — это унизительно.

— Почему? — искренне изумилась Мэй.

— Потому что я одета в непривычную одежду, спасибо, хоть туфли не на тех пыточных приспособлениях, что называют каблуками. И я иду на дурацкий бал, чтобы непонятно кого впечатлить.

ЭмДжей отвернулась к окну.

Мэй завела машину.

— Смотри на это с другой стороны, — предложила она, — ты едешь на торжественную вечеринку со своими друзьями. Там будет мило и хорошо, а если нет, мы сбежим и проведём остаток этой ночи в приятной компании друг друга. Ты прекрасно выглядишь, и мне очень это нравится.

ЭмДжей немного повернулась в её сторону, и Мэй перехватила её взгляд.

— Правда?

Вопрос был задан наивным тоном, но в нём звучала такая искренняя надежда, что Мэй тут же ответила:

— Ты — одна из тех девушек потрясающей красоты, которые великолепны без косметики и нарядов. Но, стоит их немного накрасить и приодеть, они становятся настоящими богинями.

Сама Мэй была одета в красное вечернее платье. Её туфли стояли в ногах у ЭмДжей, а машину она вела по привычке — в кроссовках.

Мэй остановилась — светофор загорелся красным, и вдруг руку на ручнике накрыла ладонь. ЭмДжей.

— Спасибо, — сказала она, — мне никто и никогда не говорил такого.

Питер на заднем сидении тихо выругался и застрочил ещё активнее.

— Пожалуйста, милая, — Мэй нажала на газ, едва увидела зелёный сигнал, — для чего же ещё нужны друзья?

***

Выпускной, как и предполагала ЭмДжей, к концу скатился в форменный фарс. Подвыпившие выпускники начинали распускать руки, родители тоже медленно, но верно теряли контроль… Поэтому Мэй знаками скомандовала своему маленькому боевому отряду покинуть поле боя.

На выходе их нагнала мать ЭмДжей:

— Ты куда? — спросила она, перехватив ЭмДжей за предплечье.

— Гулять, — процедила та.

— Нет, Мишель Сильвия Джонс, ты останешься здесь, — рявкнула на ЭмДжей мать, — мне плевать на твоего кавалера. Найдёшь другого. Но это должен быть мужчина, чёрт тебя дери!

Мэй посчитала нужным вмешаться.

— Отстаньте от девочки, — сказала она твёрдо.

Рука матери только сильнее сжалась на тонком предплечье ЭмДжей.

— Это моя дочь! — гневно сощурилась мать, оттесняя ЭмДжей назад. Та покорно последовала за ней, беззвучно говоря: «Не надо сопротивляться ей, я потом сбегу».

— Ну уж нет, — Мэй подошла и с лёгкостью оторвала руку женщины от ЭмДжей, — унижать при мне эту девочку никто не станет. И не при мне тоже — никто, ясно?

— И что мне тогда будет? — зловеще расхохоталась мать. — Кто ты такая вообще?

— Меня зовут Мэй Паркер, — чётко проговорила Мэй, — но это не важно. Вы находитесь в общественном месте и, будьте добры, вести себя, как человек, а не как существо, причисляющее себя к человеческому роду.

— Ты моей дочери никто, — издевательски усмехнулась мать, — ты не имеешь на неё прав.

И тут вдруг ЭмДжей выдернула у матери руку.

— Согласно Конвенции ООН о правах человека, у меня есть полное право распоряжаться своей жизнью так, как я хочу. Я уже неделю как совершеннолетняя, мама, и поступила туда, куда хотела. А сейчас я пойду туда, куда хочу, и ты мне ничего не сделаешь.

Каждое «хочу» в своей речи ЭмДжей подчёркивала таким официальным тоном, что не было сомнений — она говорит всё серьёзно.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — прошипела её мать.

Но Мэй уже взяла ЭмДжей за руку и выводила из толпы.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила она, едва шумный и душный актовый зал остался позади.

— В относительном, — ЭмДжей шла, слегка путаясь в собственный ногах, будто пьяная, — просто я… Я так хочу стать свободной. Всегда хотела. Я часто задерживалась в школе, чтобы только не возвращаться домой, потому что боялась, что она узнает обо мне всё, раскроет меня…

— И она раскрыла, — догадалась Мэй.

ЭмДжей со всхлипом кивнула.

— Она знает, что я лесбиянка. И теперь не даст мне покоя. У меня пока нет денег, чтобы снять квартиру, я не знаю, что мне делать, Мэй!

К глазам ЭмДжей подступили слёзы. Мэй было почти физически больно это видеть. Она взяла ЭмДжей за руки и сказала:

— Значит, сейчас мы делаем так…

***

Мэй стояла, опершись на машину локтями, и смотрела в звёздное небо. Она тосковала по тем временам, когда мечтала о контакте человечества с внеземными цивилизациями, с другими расами… Теперь, когда все эти фантастические мечты вдруг стали обыденностью, Мэй как-то разлюбила смотреть на звёзды. Глядя на них, она вспоминала читаури, Локи и Тора, и сердце её сжималось от страха, что с Питером может что-то случиться.

Все эти боги и инопланетяне были столь же воинственны, как люди, если не сильнее; и уж точно имели эволюционные преимущества в виде бессмертия и магии, чтобы показать людям, где их место…

— Я готова.

Мэй улыбнулась спускающейся с крыльца подъезда родительского дома ЭмДжей. Та была нагружена вещами, но, учитывая, что ЭмДжей собиралась уезжать навсегда, забрала она немного.

Питер молча погрузил её чемоданы в багажник и пошёл к водительскому месту.

— Куда это ты собрался, молодой человек? — встревоженно спросила Мэй.

— У меня есть права, Мэй, — Питер продемонстрировал ей прямоугольник водительского удостоверения, — я сдал ещё в прошлом году. Мистер Старк занял мне свою Ауди. Я отвезу вас в одно хорошее место, окей?

Мэй пожала плечами.

— Окей, вези, водитель, — она села на заднее сидение, — посмотрим, на что ты способен.

Питер с азартом улыбнулся и нырнул на водительское место.

С другой стороны машины в салон залезла ЭмДжей и устроилась у Мэй под боком. Волосы она завязала в привычный небрежный пучок, вместо туфель обула кроссовки, но платье всё-таки оставила.

Питер стартовал с места. Ночные улицы были не столь загружены, как днём, но ему всё равно приходилось то и дело сигналить едущим впереди, обгонять и лавировать.

Мэй решила воспользоваться моментом и, пока Питер был занят, спросила ЭмДжей:

— Почему ты раньше не рассказывала о том, какие у тебя в семье отношения?

ЭмДжей вздохнула, нашла её руку и переплела их пальцы.

— Когда отец был жив, — начала рассказывать она, — мама была совсем другой. Кажется, сотня лет прошла. Папа души во мне не чаял, мы были настоящей семьёй. Идиллия. Но потом папа умер, мама осталась без человека, который мог бы прокормить семью, и начала искать ему замену. Я сначала пыталась сопротивляться постоянным новым людям в доме — сбегала, жила в ночлежках, летом — на улице. А потом поняла, что протестовать стоит, когда ты не один. Когда есть кому поддержать тебя, встать за твоей спиной. У меня никого такого не было… И тут я встретила тебя.

— Но ты же такая умная, — невольно изумилась Мэй, — когда ты успевала учиться?

— Читала от скуки бессонными ночами, — ЭмДжей улыбнулась, — я на самом деле обожаю разные науки, но сначала хочу поучиться рисовать намного лучше, чем у меня получается. Когда я принесла свои работы на конкурс, мне так и сказали: талант есть, но надо развивать. А после художки можно будет и научную карьеру сделать — читать-то я не брошу.

Мэй погладила ЭмДжей по голове.

— Я рада, что познакомилась с тобой, несмотря на то, что ты порой такая…

— Наглая? — подсказала ЭмДжей, — Высокомерная? Бесцеремонная?

Мэй коснулась её носа кончиком пальца.

— Я хотела сказать — прямолинейная.

ЭмДжей поднялась с её плеча, чтобы что-то сказать, но Питер вдруг остановил машину.

— Приехали.

Мэй вылезла из машины и задержала дыхание.

Перед ними сияла всеми огнями башня Старка.

***

— Судебный процесс над Джеймсом Барнсом ещё идёт, — вещал Тони, ведя их по длинным пустым коридорам, — поэтому все Мстители сейчас в Женеве. Суд рассматривает дело и одновременно строчит поправки в Конвенцию по правам человека. То, что с ним сделали…

— Безумно и безжалостно, — закончила за него ЭмДжей.

Они с Мэй крепко держались за руки. Питер шёл наравне со Старком чуть впереди.

— Именно так, — вздохнул Старк, — и потому я посадил целую армию моих юристов заново пересматривать Заковианское соглашение, чтобы понять, как надавить на правительство и отменить его вообще. Миру нужны Мстители, чтобы бороться с остатками ГИДРы и другими угрозами, земными и внеземными. Причём Мстители должны быть лёгкими на подъём, а не сражаться с сотрудниками таможенных служб каждый раз. И всё это делается потому, что даже остатки ГИДРы могут создать кого-то вроде Ванды, с кем потом придётся сражаться и получать больше и больше жертв с каждым новым экспериментом. Это надо прекратить.

— А давно вы перекупили башню обратно? — спросила ЭмДжей.

— Не так, чтобы очень, — признался Старк, — на самом деле я изначально и не планировал. Но кое-кто членистоногий считает, что у Мстителей должна быть база в черте города.

— Мистер Старк, — Питер, казалось, смутился, — вы всё сами решили, я только ответил на пару ваших вопросов.

— Очень важных вопросов, Паучок.

Коридор, наконец, кончился, упёршись в лифты.

— Едем вверх, — с загадочной улыбкой сказал Старк.

Питер, заговорщицки ему подмигнув, шагнул следом. Мэй и ЭмДжей тоже вошли.

Лифт поднялся быстро, и, когда его створки открылись, Мэй оказалась на небе.

Нет, разумеется, это была всего лишь крыша башни Старка, но отсюда звёзды казались такими близкими, что только руку протяни.

— Как красиво, — прошептала Мэй, крепче сжимая руку ЭмДжей.

Та тоже любовалась на звёзды.

— Пятница, музыку, — скомандовал Старк.

Из невидимых динамиков полилась чарующая мелодия без слов, отдающая чем-то очень старым и знакомым.

ЭмДжей улыбнулась.

— Гленн Миллер, «Серенада лунного света».

Мэй с удивлением увидела, как Старк, показушно поклонившись, протянул руку Питеру, и тот присел в наигранном реверансе, рассмеявшись. Затем они прижались друг к другу, и не Старк — Питер повёл в танце, уверенно начиная шаги. Старк следовал за ним, и, освещаемые тысячелетними звёздами, в ночной полутьме, они казались…

О, боже.

Мэй всё поняла. Она видела, как Старк влюблённо смотрит на Питера, как тот смущён и горд одновременно, как счастливо улыбается...

— Это он, — шепнула она ЭмДжей, — я уверена. Только не знаю, что буду делать с этим знанием.

— Может, просто жить? — ЭмДжей протянула ей руку. — Потанцуем, Мэй?

Её рука была тёплой и мягкой, совершенно женской. Мэй никогда ещё не чувствовала хватку таких рук на своей талии, никогда её не влекла за собой пленённая музыкой девушка. Это было новое и столь прекрасное чувство, что Мэй, очарованная происходящим, даже не заметила, как музыка кончилась.

Внизу шумел ночной Нью-Йорк, Старк и Питер замерли на краю крыши, глядя в глаза друг другу. Мэй посмотрела на ЭмДжей, опьянённая свежим воздухом, высотой, красотой и свободой…

Мягкие губы коснулись её губ. ЭмДжей обвила руками её шею, не пытаясь прижаться теснее. Кончики пальцев ЭмДжей гладили Мэй затылок.

Сладкая, полузабытая дрожь предвкушения чего-то особенного пробежала по телу. Мэй почувствовала, как неуверенный поцелуй ЭмДжей сходит на нет, и, повинуясь какому-то внутреннему инстинкту, взяла её за подбородок, чуть надавила… ЭмДжей покорно приоткрыла рот, впуская её язык, отдавая контроль. Мэй ощущала растерянность, но не позволила ей взять верх — и целовала ЭмДжей до тех пор, пока её собственные руки не сомкнулись на покрытой зелёным шёлком заднице.

— Это слишком странно, — выдохнула Мэй, — и немного неправильно. Я же твоя…

— Пожалуйста, Мэй, — ЭмДжей уткнулась ей в плечо, — пожалуйста, рассмотри и тот вариант, где ты заканчиваешь это предложение не так, как хочешь сейчас.

Сбоку раздался тихий смех — это смеялся Питер в объятиях что-то шепчущего ему на ухо Старка.

Мэй наощупь нашла руку ЭмДжей и, притянув её к своим губам, поцеловала.

— Да, — прошептала она, — я обязательно рассмотрю такой вариант.


	8. Chapter 8

После переезда ЭмДжей в жизни Мэй стало больше тепла.

Питер съехал к Старку, которого он теперь, не скрываясь, называл Тони. Они вместе работали над научными проектами, создавали полезные для всего человечества изобретения и каким-то невероятным образом успевали любить друг друга.

Мэй искренне радовалась за Питера, хоть он официально и не представлял ей Старка как бойфренда. Гений, который нашёл гения — разве мог кто-то осуждать их, счастливых от своей нечаянной близости? Уж точно не Мэй.

Между ней и ЭмДжей по-прежнему ничего не было, но они определённо стали ближе. ЭмДжей льнула к ней, будто ребёнок, ищущий материнской ласки. В каком-то смысле так оно и было, но Мэй никак не могла заставить себя просто заботиться о ЭмДжей, отстраниться и забыть редкие, но сладкие поцелуи.

Она как будто вернулась во времени на много лет назад и снова не знала, как поступить. Только вместо двух парней была одна девушка, и не было ни Лидии Стивенсон, ни старых подруг, чтобы поговорить об этом. ЭмДжей незаметно, но уверенно становилась центром её вселенной, смещая уходящего на новую орбиту Питера.

Мэй любила свою изменчивую, прекрасную жизнь, но ей никак не удавалось принять окончательное решение.

Поэтому ЭмДжей решила за неё.

***

— Мэй, нам задали рисовать с натуры!

Мэй, испачканная в муке, выглянула с кухни.

— Я могу тебе попозировать.

ЭмДжей улыбнулась.

— Именно об этом я и хотела тебя попросить. Но только одно условие: натура должна быть обнажённой.

Мэй сглотнула.

Воздух в комнате резко сгустился.

— Я пока пойду, приготовлю всё необходимое, — сказала ЭмДжей и убежала.

В потрясённом молчании Мэй поставила пирог в духовку, бездумно вытерла руки. Ну не отказываться же теперь?

Ужасно захотелось принять душ, хотя утром она была там.

— Безумие, — прошептала Мэй, взглянув на диван.

И развязала фартук. За ним на пол отправились майка и домашние шорты…

— Сейчас я ещё сильнее хочу тебя нарисовать.

Мэй обернулась. ЭмДжей стояла с папкой для рисунков и углём на пороге. Потом, немного опомнившись, она села на кресло напротив дивана и открыла чистый лист.

Мэй невольно усмехнулась мысли, что никаких случайных бриллиантов у неё в карманах нет, но зато есть, кому рисовать её как французских женщин. Застёжка лифчика долго не поддавалась непослушным пальцам, и, спустив бретельки, Мэй отложила лифчик, сразу же снимая трусики.

Обернуться теперь, моментально накаляясь от горячего, жадного взгляда ЭмДжей было тяжело, но Мэй сделала это. И не пожалела.

— Ложись.

Мэй никогда не подозревала, что у неё могут так подкашиваться ноги от одного звука хриплого, надтреснутого голоса ЭмДжей. Она не легла — рухнула на диван, укладываясь в знакомую по фильму позу.

ЭмДжей смерила её жадным взглядом, но ничего не сказала больше, заскользив острым угольком по бумаге.

Мэй знала, что возраст оставил на её теле свои следы. Растяжки, немного обвисшая кожа на заднице, животе и бёдрах, уже не стоящая, как раньше, грудь… Но ЭмДжей смотрела на неё так, будто перед ней призывно раскинулась Чёрная Вдова.

Уголёк с тихим шорохом скользил по бумаге. Иногда ЭмДжей что-то затирала, но в целом Мэй оставалась неподвижной только потому, что не хотела испортить ей рисунок. И вот в один миг всё прекратилось: ЭмДжей отбросила рисунок и уголёк, упала на колени возле дивана и поцеловала её руку.

— Мэй, — прошептала она, — я люблю тебя.

Совершенно обнажённая, Мэй почему-то парадоксально чувствовала себя защищённой рядом с ЭмДжей, уткнувшейся губами в тыльную сторону её ладони.

В голове тут же всплыли все те аргументы, что Мэй перебирала, как разноцветные кирпичики, чтобы построить из них беседку переговоров.

— У нас слишком большая разница в возрасте, — попробовала она первый аргумент.

— Плевать, — ЭмДжей гладила её ладонь, глядя, но не решаясь прикоснуться к её телу, — у русского писателя, Булгакова, есть такое выражение: «Человек внезапно смертен». Я знаю, что люблю тебя. Никто не делал для меня того, что делала ты. Никто так не заботился обо мне, не говорил со мной, зная, что я могу не послушать. Всегда или просьбы, или приказы. И тут ты — невероятной доброты человек, которую я безумно полюбила.

Мэй помнила вкус медицинской марихуаны и цепкую хватку пальцев матери ЭмДжей на её запястье. С ней всегда обращались по-разному, но при одной мысли, что надо отказать и с кем-то ЭмДжей познакомить, сердце сжималось.

— Хорошо, — покорно сдалась Мэй, — я здесь, с тобой. Чего ты хочешь?

ЭмДжей тут же требовательно прижалась к её губам. Руки её скользили по телу Мэй, гладя и сжимая, ощупывая, будто лепили из неё что-то новое.

Мэй гладила непослушные вьющиеся волосы, которыми всегда восхищалась, и согревалась от настойчивых ласк. Странно было вновь ощутить себя в чьих-то объятиях, чувствовать саднящие от поцелуев и покусываний губы. Эмджей пальцами раздвинула складки между её ног и скользнула во влагалище средним, подушечка большого легла на клитор.

— О, боже, — шепнула Мэй ЭмДжей в губы, — ты ведь первая за…

— Я знаю.

ЭмДжей поцеловала её под подбородком, и Мэй запрокинула голову. Палец кружил внутри неё, давя на нежные стенки настойчиво, но недостаточно. Губы ЭмДжей сомкнулись на её соске, свободная ладонь сжала вторую грудь.

— Ох!

Мэй ёрзала, насаживаясь на палец, вцепилась обеими руками в волосы ЭмДжей, но не давила на затылок — просто держалась. ЭмДжей покружила языком вокруг соска и начала вылизывать его — быстро, как подтаивающее мороженое. Палец выскользнул, прошёлся по кругу, смазывая вход чуть шире, и ЭмДжей наконец добавила ещё два.

Мэй не особенно занималась собой все эти годы, и, отвыкшая от чужих рук и секса, практически сразу выгнулась, сжимая бёдра. Запястье ЭмДжей так и осталось между ними, но та не возражала — легла щекой на живот Мэй, ожидая, пока отголоски оргазма стихнут, гладила ладонью грудь.

— Ты как? — прошептала она, ошалело улыбаясь.

Мэй достаточно пришла в себя, чтобы кивнуть.

— Замечательно, — задыхаясь, выдавила она, — восхитительно. Волшебно.

ЭмДжей лениво ласкала её вход кончиками пальцев, скользкими от выделившейся смазки.

— Ты такая красивая.

От этого комплимента, сказанного тихим, расслабленным голосом Мэй почувствовала себя такой любимой, что захотелось плакать. И прошептала, не выдержав пристального взгляда ЭмДжей:

— Иди сюда.

ЭмДжей закусила губу, но убрала руки и поднялась, спешно раздеваясь. Тонкие пальцы скользили по пуговицам мальчишеской рубашки. Мэй наблюдала за их движением, не дыша.

Рубашка упала на пол, за ней последовали шорты и трусики. Лифчиков ЭмДжей принципиально дома не носила, так что её небольшая аккуратная грудь обнажилась первой, и лишь потом Мэй увидела покрытый короткими тёмными волосками лобок.

— Я не думала, что это случится так быстро…

ЭмДжей смущённо опустила глаза, но покорно вложила свою ладонь в протянутую Мэй руку.

— Ты прелестна, — прошептала Мэй, обнимая её, устраивая у себя на плече, — всё хорошо.

Для них обеих, по сути, это был первый раз, но Мэй доверяла своему природному чутью. Она подхватила ЭмДжей под бедро, заставляя обнять себя ногой, и приласкала её между ног, нежно целуя в шею. ЭмДжей сладко выдохнула, подставляясь под прикосновения. Мэй раздвинула складки её половых губ и проникла внутрь одним пальцем. ЭмДжей ахнула, ткнулась носом Мэй в щёку.

Мэй вынула палец, смазала второй и снова вошла — уже двумя. ЭмДжей взволнованно, неритмично дышала, то замирая, то учащая вдохи и выдохи, пока Мэй трахала её пальцами. Потом ЭмДжей сильнее сжала ногу, начиная тереться о бедро Мэй, и жалобно застонала, впиваясь пальцами в её плечо.

— Ещё!

Мэй подхватила ЭмДжей под задницу, вдавливая в себя, ввела ей во влагалище три пальца, задавая быстрый отрывистый ритм — и ЭмДжей дёрнулась в её руках, вскрикнув. На ладонь Мэй потекла смазка.

ЭмДжей прошептала:

— Поцелуй меня.

И Мэй с радостью подчинилась.

***

Они заснули только под утро, всю ночь проэкспериментировав на диване. Мэй хватило на то, чтобы дотянуться до лежащего на комоде свёрнутого пледа, и, проснувшись от яркого солнечного луча, падающего прямо на глаза, прикрыла сползшим за время сна пледом уткнувшуюся ей в шею ЭмДжей.

— Ох, ничего себе!

Мэй вздрогнула от этого резкого замечания и увидела Питера, замершего на пороге комнаты с маской от паучьего костюма в руках. Наверное, он только вернулся из патруля и решил заскочить в гости к любимой тёте…

Мэй обречённо застонала.

— Питер, я всё тебе объясню!

— Да уж, — размер глаз Питера говорил сам за себя, — я ещё понимаю, как я сошёлся с Тони, но кто, чёрт возьми, у тебя под одеялом?

Мэй глянула на ЭмДжей и поняла, что даже волос из-под пледа не видно.

— Сюрприз, — вдруг заявил плед, сполз чуть ниже и открыл потрясённому Питеру лицо заспанной ЭмДжей, — что, Паркер, какие-то проблемы?

— Ну, охуеть теперь! — с искренним восхищением выдал Питер, — любовь с разницей в возрасте у нас уже семейное.

Мэй прыснула со смеху, глядя на Питера, попыталась сдержаться и, потерпев неудачу, всё-таки звонко расхохоталась.

— Семейное? — ЭмДжей повернулась к Мэй и выгнула бровь, — очень даже может быть.

Питер тоже рассмеялся.

— Нет, серьёзно, вы бы видели себя. Вы же как мы с Тони год назад.

Мэй мысленно подсчитала, набрала воздуха в лёгкие.

— Питер Бенджамин Паркер!

— А возраст согласия в Нью-Йорке — семнадцать лет!

Питер показал ей язык и захлопнул за собой дверь своей комнаты.

Мэй дёрнулась было последовать за ним, но ЭмДжей придержала её за плечо.

— Ты же не побежишь за ним голая, и он прекрасно об этом знает. Давай позавтракаем, выпьем кофе и вместе надерём зад ему и Старку.

Мэй вздохнула.

— Ты права. Хочешь пирога?

ЭмДжей улыбнулась и поцеловала её в плечо.

— Просто, блин, выходи уже за меня. Я хочу твой пирог сегодня, завтра и всегда. И не только пирог.

Мэй сглотнула, почувствовав сжавшуюся на своей заднице ладонь ЭмДжей.

— А сейчас?

— А сейчас я исполню свою мечту, — ЭмДжей хитро прищурилась, — знаешь, какое блюдо лучше всего подавать на завтрак в воскресенье?

Мэй покачала головой.

— Нет.

ЭмДжей усмехнулась и исчезла под пледом.

Мэй запрокинула голову на подлокотник дивана и искренне поблагодарила Тора, Локи и всех известных и неизвестных богов за то, что у неё могло быть такое утро.

А потом застонала, сжав пальцы на волосах ЭмДжей.


End file.
